The present invention relates generally to display systems and more particularly to improved support means for mounting article carrying display racks or baskets.
Prior to this invention, display systems employing pedestal supported poles for carrying article display racks or baskets have been widely known. Among such prior art structures, illustrative of the general class of display stands to which the present invention particularly pertains, is that disclosed in my prior U.S. application Ser. No. 554,311 filed Feb. 28, 1975 or as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,813 issued Nov. 25, 1975. As taught therein, the support pedestal may comprise a lightweight metal rod structure, such as illustrated in my prior application, or a relatively heavy cast metal or weighted base, as set out in U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,813. As typified by the prior art, previous support systems generally have contemplated structures in which the bottom end of the support pole is inserted into a free or open socket provided by the support base or pedestal. While such freestanding support structures are generally satisfactory, particularly in a static mode, they do not provide positive interconnection of the pole and base and, therefore, are not readily portable.
In brief the present invention comprises an improved pole and support combination and more specifically is directed to an improved means for positively interconnecting a support base or pedestal and a pole of a support stand. Specifically the improved base and pole combination of this invention comprises a stablizing ground engaging pedestal employing at least three circumferentially spaced legs having the outer ends thereof adapted for engagement with an underlying support surface and the inner or opposite ends thereof upturned to form linear fingers disposed substantially at right angles to the major axis of the legs for frictional connection with the pole. The several base legs are stabilized by an interconnecting central base ring to which they are rigidly affixed so as to depend at a downward pitch or incline therefrom. The pitch of the legs produces a corresponding divergent separation of the upturned inner end or finger portions thereof, with the speed or divergence thereof being greater than the internal diameter of the support pole. Insertion of the finger portions into the hollow lower end of the support pole is effected by pressing the legs or base ring downwardly to torque load the base ring which acts as a disc spring, causing the separated outer ends of the finger portions to converge for insertion into the interior of the support pole. Release of the base ring springs the fingers toward their divergent positions to provide a resilient gripping engagement with the pole. Thus a positive interconnection system is provided between the base pedestal and tubular support pole whereby the same are readily portable as an integrated unit.
Among the several objects of this invention is that of providing improved interconnection means between an upright pole and a ground engaging support pedestal therefor.
Another important object of this invention is to provide an improved portable base and pole combination for use in merchandise display racks, and the like.
Still another important object of this invention is to provide improved means for connecting a support base and pole embodying disc spring means.
A further object of this invention is to provide an improved support base for a pole comprising resilient connector means.
A still further object of this invention is to provide an improved support stand, comprising an upright pole and support base, which exhibits improved economy of manufacture and assembly and convenience of utilization.